Nuclear magnetic resonance methods will be used to study block copolypeptides of the form AnBm in which optical studies have shown that one block induces the other block to adopt a non-preferred conformation. The object is to gain specific information on the nature of the preferred and non-preferred conformations and the nature of the side chain interactions which are believed to cause induction of conformation.